To examine the role of promoter-region polymorphisms of TNF-a gene in Graves disease by case-control (population association) studies employing unrelated patients and controls. To examine the role of immunoglobulin GM and KM allotypes in Graves disease by case-control (population association) studies employing unrelated patients and controls.